Prussia and Hungary's Epic Adventure
by The-Epic-Crumpet
Summary: The evil Magician Francis has drained all the color and happiness from French-land, and the good witch Liechtenstein has recruited Prussia and Hungary to save her homeland. APH Elementary School AU, Fluffy Prussia/Hungary  T for mild language   violence
1. Playground Knights

"Alright everybody! Lunch time!" their teacher called out as the children flooded the cubby space, searching for their lunch boxes. Liz grabbed hers quickly and headed outside; she sat down at her normal spot on the cement wall and waited.

"YO~" she heard a voice call out as her comrade also climbed up onto the wall.

"I brought the most awesome lunch today!" Gilbert exclaimed "Waffles and a fruit roll up!" he said, his eye lighting up as he lifted out the fruit roll-up. Elizabeth sighed.

"Those things have no nutritional value you know!" she states as she bit into her Peanut-butter and Jell sandwich. Gilbert scowled.

"Well…you _face_ has no nutritional value! Ha!" he states, laughing at his own joke. Hungary just shoved him.

"That insult made no sense!" she called out, he grinned again.

"_Your mom_ makes no sense! HAHA!" he was rolling now, Elizabeth just sighed, he was hopeless.

"Ya know what we should do after this? We should play tether-ball." He said munching on lukewarm waffles from a zip lock. Elizabeth nodded in agreement, pulling an apple out of her blue lunch bag. The two sat and watched their classmates do the exact same thing that they do everyday. Alfred, Arthur, and Yao were busy playing foursquare while Mathew sat on the sidelines and watched. The creepy Soviet siblings claimed the spot underneath the red slide as their domain; no one neared it if you wanted to stay alive. And the Italia twins, Antonio, and Ludwig were all just running around, doing random stuff.

This was class 3-C at World conference elementary, it was a relatively small class and their teacher was kind and gentle. An average third grade classroom with drawings covering the walls. But lunch time was when the normality would end, and the absurdity would start.

Once they had finished their lunches the duo walked to the tether ball court and began to play. Gilbert and Elizabeth had proclaimed themselves "Knights of the Playground". Which basically mean if anyone had a problem with any other student picking on them in any way, all they had to do was find the knights and they would take care of it. Gilbert served but Elizabeth was quick, and smacked it right back, this is when they heard a pitiful voice call out from behind them.

"Knights of the play ground! Can you help me?" Mathew said quietly, tears brimming his eyes. They stopped their game and immediately neared the small blonde boy.

"Sure Mathew, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. He sniffled and pointed over to the play ground area.

"S-s-she took my bear! But I'm too scared to go over there!" He cried out. Elizabeth nodded.

"Which one was it?" Gilbert asked as he scanned the playground, he didn't see anyone scary.

"I-it was…" he motioned for them to get closer so he could whisper it.

"It was Natalya!" he whispered, oh now they understood. Elizabeth swallowed hard and looked at Gilbert, he nodded.

"Don't worry Mathew; we'll get your bear back." Gilbert said "Stay here." He instructed, Mathew did as he was told and sat down. You knew the Knights mean business when they put on their hood, which both had drawn their "crest" on the left side in sharpie. The pair kept their cool as their neared the slide, but everyone else on the playground knew that some serious shit was about to go down, so they ran back to the concrete to observe from afar, they always got a crowd when they were summoned. Quietly they came up to the slide, scared to peek underneath just like everyone else. But they were knights! They had to be brave! Gilbert took the left side while Elizabeth took the right, and at the same time the both jumped underneath. There sat Katyusha, Ivan, and Natalya. All quietly eating their lunches. Katyusha was the first to speak; she was the only normal one in that family.

"Can I help you?" she asked in pure curiosity.

"Yes." Elizabeth stated, clearing her throat. "We have come to retrieve Mathew's bear." She called out. Prussia immediately began searching under the slide, no slight of the bear.

"We know you took it Natalya, where is it?" he tried to sound threatening, but I just came off as scared. The scary girl looked up and him and scowled, she didn't speak a word.

"Natalya it's not nice to steal things! Give it back!" her elder sister scolded. The blond girl just looked down, then Elizabeth saw her pull out something shiny, her reflexes took over.

"Look out Gilbert!" she cried as she tackled him to the ground, causing him to narrowly miss Natalia's knife, but Elizabeth wasn't so lucky, she cut her leg. But she couldn't think about that right no, they had to get that bear. Gilbert then jumped up and whipped out his wooden sword, blocking the girls swings. That's when Elizabeth saw a glimpse of the bear; it was under Natalia's ankle length skirt. Quickly Elizabeth leapt at Natalya's feet, successfully knocking over the crazed girl and revealing the bear. Without hesitation she grabbed the bear and grabbed Gilbert as she ran.

"C-mon!" she cried as they hauled ass across the gravel. The crowd gasped, having missed most of the battle scene. Luckily Natalya didn't chase after them.  
The knights walked to Mathew and handed him the bear. He smiled and hugged it tightly.

"Thank you so much knights! Oh, um here!" he said as he fished fifty cents out of his pocket. The duo smiled and split it so each got a quarter. Then Prussia noticed Liz's leg.

"Geez! Are you ok?" he asked as he looked down at it, it was little, but I was bleeding.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said with a smile. Lets go get a band-aid." She said as they walked back into the classroom, lowering their hoods. They were done for today.

* * *

Prussia tapped his pencil on his desk impatiently as he stared at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Gilbert? Gilbert!" the teacher called, he snapped back into the real world to see his teacher leaning over his desk. She had a stern expression on her face.

"Have you finished your math homework?" she questioned.

"Yes." He lied. She gave a skeptical "hmm" and walked off. He turned his attention back to the clock, two more minutes. These were the longest ten minute of his life!

"Alright class, listen up! Don't forget to finish your math homework tonight ok?" she asked, a set of"ok"s were fired off in return. She smiled sweetly. "You guys have a good day ok, I'll se you tomorrow. She said as the bell rang. Gilbert jumped up and ran for his cubby, shoving his binder into his teenage mutant ninja turtles backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Then sidled up next to Elizabeth, who was taking forever.

"Hurry up Liz! I don't want to miss Zoop again!" he whined, impatiently jumping up and down in place.

"Will you relax! I'm almost done." She said as she zipped up her purple back pack and slid it on. Quickly he grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her out the door.

'It starts at 4! We have to hurry!" he exclaimed as he climbed onto his bike, waiting for Liz. She quickly jumped onto the pegs attached to the back wheel and held onto his shoulders. Then they sped away towards Elizabeth's house, that's were they always hung out after school and watched Zoop, a show of science experiments, demolition and cooking.

Within a few minutes they pulled over on Liz's lawn.

'See, it's 3:47, we're fine!" she said with a giggle.

"That's cause I'm awesome and pedaled really fast!" he reasoned, Elizabeth responded with a sarcastic "Mmmhmm" and unlocked the front door, no one was home yet. Without hesitation Gilbert ran to the couch and turned on the T.V, it was already on the correct channel.

"Gilbert! Shoes!" she yelled, he ripped off his shoes and threw them at her. Elizabeth scowled and walked into the kitchen to get a soda, she reemerged with a coke in hand and plopped down next to Gilbert. He looked down at the beverage.

"Where's mine?" he asked.

"Get your own, lazy." She stated as she took a sip. He groaned and ran into the kitchen, practically flying back onto the couch.

"Shh. It's starting!" Liz hissed as their show began.

* * *

Gilbert often spent the night at Elizabeth's house, and vice versa. They had been best friends since kindergarten so their parents didn't mind. As usual Elizabeth was in her bed and Prussia was in a lime green sleeping bag on the floor. Neither was asleep yet.

"I'm not tired.' Gilbert said randomly.

"Me neither. What should we do?" Elizabeth asked, rolling to the edge to look down at him. Gilbert pondered, and then an idea struck.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" he suggested.

"Ok!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Gilbert crawled out of his sleeping bag and flung himself up onto Elizabeth's bed, they sat facing each other.

"I'll start!" he exclaimed, Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Long ago there lived a young boy who liked to wander out into those woods at night." He said in a spooky voice as he pointed out Elizabeth's window to the small grove of trees that lay behind her backyard, they cut through it every morning to get to school.

"One evening, he went out by himself. And he met an old woman who took him back to her house for cookie. But once he got inside the lights went out and…" he paused getting closer and closer to Liz's face.

"SHE ATE HIM!" he yelled right into Elizabeth's face, the squeaked and covered her eyes. Gilbert just sat and laughed.

"That was lame!" she pouted, crossing her arms.

"How could the awesome me make a lame story?" he questioned.

"I bet I could do better! "Liz claimed.

"Oh yeah, try me" he dared, so she began. They kept on swapping stories until they both fell asleep right there. They stayed that way until Elizabeth's mother, Emese, woke them for breakfast.

* * *

"Damn, it's gonna rain!" Gilbert pointed out as they neared the entry to the woods. Elizabeth turned to him in confusion.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked as she looked up at the sky.

"Hello? The grey clouds! Duh! Plus it smells like rain!" he pointed out, Liz sniffed the air.

"Huh, I guess your right." She agreed as they made their way into the woods. They could hear the creaking of eh branches and the sounds of the birds flying through the trees, I didn't scare them anymore. Fall was in the air, all of the leaves were beginning to turn color ad some had even fallen. Then Gilbert stopped. Elizabeth looked him confused.

"What is it Gil?" she asked.

"Look at that tree!" he exclaimed as he ran up to it, Elizabeth fallowed. It was huge, and the only tree to have lost all of its leaves, there were million's coving the ground, you couldn't see any of the dirt underneath.

"I wanna climb it!" Gilbert said excitedly as he stepped up to it.

"No Gil! We're already running late!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry so much Liz! I'll be quick!" he said as he pulled on the nearest branch. To his surprise it bent down, and the sound of turning gears could be heard. Both looked shocked as Gil let go of the tree limb and stepped back next to Elizabeth.

"What is tha-"she was cut off by the ground disappearing beneath them, they screamed as they fell into the earth, fallowed by a waterfall of yellow leaves.


	2. Bonjour!

"mmmmmmph…" Elizabeth groaned, her head was pounding. She felt a breeze on her back, and she felt something tickling her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and lifted her head. She was laying facedown in a field; a light breeze was blowing her hair around. She flipped around and sat up, rubbing her head. What had happened? Then she remembered. The ground under the tree! Her eyes went wide, where was Gil! Luckily she found him right next to her, flat on his face and passed out. She released a sigh of relief and poked the back of his read repeatedly.

"Gil, wake up! She yelled as she smacked the back of is head as hard as she could. Finally he stirred. He sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Dammit Liz!" he mumbled as he yawned. Once he opened his eyes he looked around in shock.

"Where are we?" he cried as he jumped up, turning in circles. Liz also stood up and brushed off her knees.

"That tree ate us remember? And apparently…dropped us in a field…"she said slowly, realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Ha! I must be dreaming! No problem, I'll just pinch myself and wake up!" Gilbert reasoned with himself hysterically as he pinched at his arms, saying "Ow!" every time.

'This isn't a dream Gil!" Elizabeth cried out. He stopped.

"We…need to find someone to talk to…" she said quietly. Both strained their vision looking for any signs of life. The sighed when they didn't see anything.

"We might as well start walking then." Gilbert stated as he just chose a direction and began walking. Liz couldn't think of anything better, so she fallowed.

Soon the pair manager to reach a road, it was beat to hell and falling apart.

"Hey, a roads a road. It must lead somewhere!" Elizabeth said happily to her albino companion, he fist pumped in happiness.

"What can I say? The awesome me just has an equally awesome sense of direction!" he exclaimed, Elizabeth smacked him upside the head and huffed off down the road.

"Owwwwwww, that hurt Liz!" he whined as he rubbed his head.

* * *

They continued their antics as the continued down the gravel road. Once they reached the top of this one hill, they were ecstatic to see a little village below. The cheered as they ran down into the town entrance. It was adorable, straight out of a story book. Little windows with shutters and flowers. And a fountain in the center. All that was missing were the villagers.

"Where is everyone?" Gilbert asked. Liz shrugged. Then they heard the sound of a stick breaking, their heads turned in that direction. There sata small hooded figure, seeming to be looking at them.

"Umm…hi there." Elizabeth offered out her hand to the quivering child, who slowly accepted it.

"Bonjour…" He whispered, and then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Before they could even comment on the exploding child the sound of happy piano music filled the air as people started throwing open their shutters and poking their heads out. People were also pouring out of the door and shops and suddenly a crowd had formed all around them, then the music paused, everyone took in a deep breath at the same time s the music started up again.

"BOUNJOUR!" every voice in the town yelled out. The duo yelped at eh volume. Then the music got faster.

"Bounjour!" a man in a hat called from a window and two other women said it. Then a group of children came running up and pulled on the older children's clothes while singing "Bounjour Bounjour Bounjour!" as the skipped away.

"Bounjour! Bounjour! Bounjour Bonjour Bonjour!" the entire town sang out. Gilbert and Elizabeth were frozen in fear. Never had they been so scared in their lives. The people continued to sing "Bounjour" and dance around, all with horrifying smiles glued to their faces. Gilbert nudged Liz and pointed to a break in between a few of the village folk, they made a mad dash for it, but it was soon closed up. The amount of space between the duo and the Villagers was growing smaller and smaller as they kept coming closer as they sang. Pretty soon they were right on them. Gilbert was whacking one on the head repeatedly with his wooden sword, but they didn't respond, and Elizabeth was strangling another one, who just kept singing. Then suddenly the music and singing and dancing began to slow, the way a music box does when it need to be wound up again. And then it just stopped all together. All the villager's smiles faded and they bend at the waist. It was over.

Elizabeth turned to Gilbert with huge terrified eyes. Finally they felt like they could move again.

"What. The FUCK. Was that!" Gilbert cried.

"I have NO idea." Elizabeth responded as she rubbed her temples, that song was going to be stuck in her head for DAYS! Then suddenly they saw a small twinkling light coming down from the sky. Both children took a few steps back as it neared, growing larger as it landed on the ground. Then a figure began to form from the light. She was a short woman, with short blond hair and a kind expression on her face. She wore a lavender colored gown and a matching ribbon in her hair. As she took form she looked around in panic.

"Oh no! I'm too late!" she said as she rushed to a villager, lifting their head to notice that their smiles were gone. She turned and saw Gilbert and Elizabeth standing there. Her reaction was nothing like they had expected.

'Oh, thank goodness! You're here!" she beamed as she floated over to them. Both were utterly confused.

"Um…what?" Gilbert asked harshly. The girl giggled.

"Oh what funny Heroes you are!" she exclaimed.

"Heroes?" Elizabeth added.

"And so humble! Oh! I knew I put my faith in the right people!" She cried happily.

"Hold up lady!" Gilbert called out. "First, who are you? And second, what the hell are you talking about?" he fumed. The blond woman stare at them an gave a small smile.

"Oh yes, how rude of me! I'm Lilli! The Good Witch!" she said happily, they two just stared in confusion.

"A…witch?" Elizabeth asked. The woman nodded.

"Well someone has to run the magic of French- Land!" she exclaimed with a laugh

"Magic?" Gilbert questioned

"French-Land?" Elizabeth added. The witch now looked at _them_ with confusion.

"Well, Yes! You are the Great, Powerful Knights of the Playground! The strongest warriors in all of the Upper Land! You really should know these details." She added the last part with a pout. Both of the children's eyes were wide.

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert exploded "How would we know anything about any of this shit?" She looked at them in worry.

"Did the messenger not make it to you?" she asked.

"We never got a message." Elizabeth added.

"Well that's why! I sent one of my turtles to brief you, but I guess he was just too slow." She said with a laugh. "I guess I will tell you myself. With this the Good witch Lilli began to tell the Tale of French-Land.


	3. a Gentle Queen and a Greedy Magician

**Random story time :D**

* * *

Long ago, French-Land was a magical place full of Laughter, Color, and music. All was beautiful all was good. The fields were green and the Villages were quaint and bustling. Lilli was once the queen of this world; with her army of turtles she brought happiness to French-Land. But Her Right-Hand Man, Francis the Magician, was selfish.

He wanted Power, and would do anything to get it. Even sabotage his own Queen. One night while Lilli slept, Francis snuck into her bed chambers and stole the Royal Wand, the most powerful tool in all of the land. Not only did it have the powers to create happiness and color, when in the wrong hands, it had the ability to take it away too. Once Francis had a hold of the Wand, he rose his Army of Monochromatic Rabbits and slowly took over French land.

A Village was like a giant music box, it had a winding key that kept the music going, but Francis would take the keys away, and the town would stop, allowing Francis to attack. Village by Village he sucked away the color and happiness, making him stronger each time. When he took the music away from the villagers they would turn into frowning, motionless, zombies. He took the color from the fields, the light from the stars, and he fed off the happiness of his subjects. Turning them into "Gray People". Lilli tried her hardest to stop him, but with the power of half of French-Land's Happiness he was unstoppable, she and her turtles were no match. So they defended the little bit that they could, which included the Great bubble Castle and its surrounding villages. But, now even they were in danger.

Lilli became desperate and sent a runner up into the Upper Lands, where they witnessed Gilbert and Elizabeth's Valiant efforts as Knights of the Playground. Lilly needed their help desperately, so she used almost all of her remaining magic to open the portal between their worlds.

* * *

"So wait a second." Gilbert interrupted. "You want us to stop the magician guy?" he questioned Lilli looked down, a sad look on her face.

"We have no other options, either you save us, or French-Land will become Monochromatic." She said sadly "I need to save my people." She added quietly. Gilbert looked at Elizabeth. Suddenly Lilly stood up, and fell to her knees, bowing at their feet.

"W-wha-?' Gilbert stuttered.

"Oh Brave and Noble Knights of the Upper Lands! I beg of you! Save my people, save my homeland! We will not survive without you…" she begged in a very dignified, queenly manner. The children looked at each other with unsure expressions. Could they handle this job? Were they ready for such a battle? Suddenly Gilbert stepped foreword, bowing at the waist.

"We…will save your kingdom. Your majesty!" he exclaimed.

"Gil…" Elizabeth added in an unsure voice. He stood back up and shot her his usual cocky grin.

"We can handle this Liz! Besides, you've got the awesome me here! No way we can lose!" he exclaimed. Then he bowed again. Liz nodded, and also bowed. The queen stood up, tears in her eyes.

'Oh thank you!" she cried out as she hugged them both tightly and sobbed in happiness.

"Alright, so how do we start? Gilbert asked the witch. She then got a more serious look on her face.

"I will need to transport you out of the safety of my Army's blockade, there you will find Francis." She said in all seriousness.

"What do we do once we find him?" Elizabeth asked.

"You will need to retrieve the wand from him, which is the only way he can be stopped! He has trapped all of the happiness and color in that wand. Once he is no longer in control of it, French-Land will return to its original state!" She said. Then she took a deep breath. "Are you ready, my brave knights?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Gilbert said with a nervous laugh. Quietly she placed her hands on both of their shoulders. Hazy white engulfed their vision.

"Good Luck, Knights of the Upper Lands!" A fading voice called out.

* * *

**Sorry, really short chapter, but I had to get the boring stuff out of the way so we could get to the good part, Gilbert and Elizabeth saving French land! And don't worry; it will get much more interesting.**


End file.
